Discusión:Padmé Amidala/Archivo 2008-2010
Acentuación ¿Sería conveniente quitar la tilde a "Padmé", dado que en español es innecesario para la pronunciación de la "e" final? Es más, es posible que induzca a error, ya que su pronunciación es /pÁdme/, al contrario de lo que indica la tilde. --Gardek 15:52 15 ene 2008 (UTC) *Al ser un nombre propio no debería alterarse la escritura tal y como se dicta en la regla numero 1 del Diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars. 18:28 15 ene 2008 (UTC) *Definitivamente no, debemos dejarselo, sería parecido a decir: bueno, como el nombre de anakin no existe cambiemoslo por otro. Osea que no ---- Cita *Que no la cita a la que hace referencia Leia Organa es más bien en relación a su madre adoptiva Breha Antilles de Organa, yo creo que hay que quitar la cita por otra.--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 17:40 26 ene 2008 (UTC) :*Esto ha sido alegremente discutido en la Wookiepedia y en general se considera que sí se está refiriendo a Padmé. Según SW.com, the reference is indeed to Padmé, Leia's biological mother. That Leia was adopted was presumably public knowledge in the Star Wars galaxy -- or at least not a secret. Luke knew about it enough to qualify his question with the word "real." ¿Cómo puede una niña recién nacida recordar que su madre (que murió menos de un minuto después de que nació) era hermosa, triste y amable? Todos los misterios en realidad son la Fuerza trabajando...--Jedabak 18:13 26 ene 2008 (UTC) ::*Cierto Funeral Hola, ¿Alguien sabe xq Padme cuando es la lleva en el funeral tiene la pansa de una mujer embarazada? xq si nos fijamos bn a padme ya le avian sacado los bebes antes de q muriera y no tenia la panza q tiene en su funeral. Porfaavor si alquien sabe la respuesta q porfavor m la diga--Tattu 15:02 11 feb 2009 (UTC) - No soy capaz de recordar la fuente, pero recuerdo haber leído en algún sitio oficial (starwars.com, los comentarios del DVD, o algo así) que se hizo ver en su funeral que murió estando aún embarazada (sin ser cierto, como sabemos) para evitar que se buscara a los niños, pues tanto Vader como Palpatine estarían muy interesados en encontrarlos. --Gardek 08:38 24 feb 2009 (UTC) **Tattu, Gardek, si ustedes se fijan bien, Yoda dice: "Hasta que llegue el momento, desapareseremos...", lo cual significa que para que Darth Vader no intentase buscar ni a Luke ni a Leia, debían de hacer parecer que murió embarazada. Por otro lado, considero importante que se haga en el artículo la parte de cuando Padmé va a Rodia y hace el tratado con Farr y todas esas cosas. 11:26 23 mar 2009 (UTC) **bueno la respuesta es muy simple cuando una mujer muere en el parto la tripa se keda inchada ya que esta muerta y el organismo deja de funcionar **Bueno, a mi me dijeron que es porque se quiere ocultar el nacimiento a Anakin (yo siempre lo consideraré Anakin Skywalker) para que no los quisiera pasar al lado oscuro, aunque lo mismo si los hubiera conocido antas habría exterminado mucho antes a los Sith Edición Una pregunta, ¿el artículo seguirá siendo editado por Hammu? Pues ay de aquellos como yo que sienten una gran tentación por esta chica... 06:43 27 sep 2009 (UTC) *Podrías preguntárselo a él, como yo he hecho en varias ocasiones.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 20:27 27 sep 2009 (UTC) *Bueno, ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que se lo pregunté y aún no recibo respuesta... 22:22 3 oct 2009 (UTC)